


【云亮/ABO】红绿灯

by PENGSHANMOU



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 云亮/赵云/诸葛亮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PENGSHANMOU/pseuds/PENGSHANMOU
Summary: ABO/车震/脐橙
Relationships: 赵云/诸葛亮
Kudos: 116





	【云亮/ABO】红绿灯

道路千万条，安全第一条🚥

S市深秋的天空总是灰蒙蒙一片，路上的行人裹着深色外套打着伞在细雨中穿梭。红绿灯亮了又灭，路怒的司机在停车线上狂按喇叭，尖锐的声音刺破阴沉的天色。

诸葛亮从律所出来，上班穿的西装外套换成了风衣，虽然诸葛亮觉得自己已经穿的够多，但刺骨的冷风还是让他裹紧衣服打了个寒战。  
接下来诸葛亮要乘地铁回自己家，不知道自己的Alpha男朋友今天会不会回去，现在他正处于两人谈恋爱以来的第一次冷战中，诸葛亮单方面的那种。  
因为和赵云吵架，诸葛亮这几天一直住在表哥刘备家，刚好嫂子孙尚香去出差了。虽然哥嫂都是Beta，但自己发情期可能快到了，也不好再去刘备家借住。

他的男朋友赵云是交警大队副支队长，平时挺忙，但总是对自己细心体贴，关怀备至，有时候甚至让诸葛亮产生一种——“我家Alpha偶尔是不是有那么一点黏我”的错觉。  
诸葛亮过完马路沿着人行道继续往前走，路边停着的一辆深色越野突然按了下喇叭，诸葛亮转头一瞥，透过降下来的车窗看到了已经五天没见的赵云。

直到诸葛亮打开车门在副驾驶上坐下又把车窗升上去，赵云都还是维持着侧头看他的姿势，诸葛亮系完安全带抬头，他又把头扭回去，平稳地发动汽车往前开。  
晚高峰路上有点堵，在等第三个红绿灯的时候诸葛亮开口了：“你今天这么早就下班吗？”  
“嗯，这段时间我晚上都不用呆在队里，而且——”  
“你那个紫头发的同事呢，他晚上也不用呆吗？你们两个的关系是不是很好啊？我还不知道他的名字。”诸葛亮没等赵云说出后面的话，轻轻地问出这几天一直憋在心里的话。  
赵云愣了愣，好像没料到诸葛亮会突然提到马超：“紫头发的那个？他根本不用呆在队里，他是搞技术的，你怎么会知道马超？”  
“我上周末看电视台的实况转播，处理油罐车交通事故的那次，我看到他在你旁边。”诸葛亮顿了顿，还是把想说的话都说出来了：“他是Beta，还是Omega？你们到底——”  
赵云听到这里已经完全明白怎么回事了：“他是Alpha，那天是跟着局里领导一起来现场指挥工作的，那辆油罐车侧翻之后泄漏有点严重，领导就把他也叫来了…所以第二天我回家以后你电话不接，短信不回，晚上还把我微信也拉黑了——你这是吃醋了？”  
赵云觉得自己的Omega吃醋的样子有点可爱，不，是非常可爱。自己解释完以后诸葛亮别过头看窗外，不肯看他也不说话。

赵云先和诸葛亮去茶餐厅解决了晚餐，又载着还是不怎么搭理他的诸葛亮往家开。把车开进地下车库他先下车，然后打开车门把诸葛亮拉下来推进了后座。  
“？干什么…有什么事回去再说——”诸葛亮有点慌了。  
赵云没等他说完就把座位连同上面的人一起放倒：“没关系，这个点地下车库没人来。”如果他没记错，诸葛亮发情期应该快到了。  
“……子龙”诸葛亮带着点恳求地看着赵云：“可是我还是想回家再…啊……！”裤子被褪到膝盖，Omega的皮肤触到有些冰凉的皮质座椅，好像还没完全接受自己马上要在车里做爱的事实。  
赵云低下头亲亲诸葛亮，破天荒地没有妥协：“就在这里做，我好想你。”  
快要进入发情期的Omega根本经不起撩拨，赵云一靠近他诸葛亮就感觉自己后面已经快湿透了。  
等到赵云带着一点薄茧的手从诸葛亮纤长的脖颈一直摸到白皙平坦的腹部时，诸葛亮感觉糟透了。  
他一边感受着赵云身上那股清冷的柑橘香，一边清楚地意识到，自己发情了。  
“怎么下面都湿成这样了。”赵云把诸葛亮身上最后一层碍事的布料脱掉，用手指按了按不断流水的穴口，再伸指进去慢慢地扩张。  
“……要做就快点——嗯…”Omega的信息素随着发情期的到来在狭小的空间内迅速弥漫，赵云已经快闻不到自己身上的柑橘味了。  
“下次再遇到这种事并且怀疑我和别人有什么不一样的关系时，记得先来问我，和我说…”赵云说这句话的时候语气有点冷，而后重重挺身，粗大的阴茎进入Omega还在不断分泌润滑液体的甬道，开始深入浅出地抽插。  
虽然两人已经做过很多次，但诸葛亮还是快被赵云粗大的阴茎插入时酸胀的感觉折磨疯了。  
“啊……嗯——慢…慢一点…”Alpha刚进入时带给他的不适渐渐消失，取而代之的是Omega与心爱之人结合时从身到心的快感。  
“嗯…子龙…慢点…慢…啊啊——”赵云把诸葛亮从座位上抱到自己腿上，变成面对面的姿势，粗长的阴茎在这个过程中一直停留在Omega的体内，体位的变换让诸葛亮尖叫出声。  
从上往下的姿势让诸葛亮的后穴把Alpha的性器吞得更深了，赵云起了一点坏心忍着顶弄的欲望没有了下一步动作，诸葛亮在床事上从来都比较被动，这会儿被插得深，身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要更多，可赵云却抱着他不动了。  
“——嗯，你……你倒是…动一动啊…唔…”诸葛亮环着赵云的肩抬起被情欲蒸得粉红的脸，眼里似乎有点泪光。赵云又把诸葛亮往身上托了托，后穴里的阴茎随着动作挪动了一下，诸葛亮抱得更紧了。  
“你亲我一下我就动，好不好？”赵云盯着诸葛亮湛蓝漂亮的眼睛，他们的瞳色很像，不过自己的颜色要深一些。  
诸葛亮闻言身体往前倾，喘息着带着讨好意味亲了亲赵云，还没来得及自己坐回去就被钉在赵云越来越滚烫的性器上，接着赵云就开始了快速的抽插。  
“——啊！！…慢…啊……嗯啊……”诸葛亮全身上下唯一的着力点就是身下的阴茎，这个姿势近得太深了，深到Omega柔嫩的内壁仿佛能将偾张性器的每一寸青筋凸起都完整记住。  
“唔啊啊……太深了……子龙…顶…顶到了…”赵云突然的深顶让诸葛亮再一次尖叫出声，硕大的龟头触到了穴内一片紧实的通道口，那里面是Omega的生殖腔。  
顶到生殖腔的快感让诸葛亮一直没有得到抚慰的前端一瞬间丢盔卸甲。射过之后仍未停止的顶弄又再次让他敏感的身体有了反应，可诸葛亮还没忘记他们还在地下车库。  
“…子龙，我…啊…我们快…快点回去…啊——”  
赵云没有接话，直接掐着Omega的细腰然后肏进了诸葛亮的生殖腔，这让诸葛亮的呻吟几乎是立刻染上了哭腔。  
“唔…呜呜……嗯…子龙…呜…不要了…”虽然早已完成了标记，但诸葛亮还是只被肏了数十次生殖腔后又一次射了出来。  
高潮过后的Omega全身泛着可爱的粉红，后穴还在乖巧地吞吐巨物。  
“呜——…不要了…不要了好不好…呜……”诸葛亮被欺负狠了，看赵云还没有要停下来的意思，极致的快感将理智蒸发，搂着赵云找他的嘴唇想讨要温柔的亲吻，带着哭腔求饶。  
赵云看自己的Omega开始掉眼泪就慌了，他哪里是真的生气呢。  
“以后遇到事不要藏在心里，都要和我说。”他亲了亲诸葛亮湿润的眼睛，然后是脸颊、鼻尖，最后是花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇。  
然后他们接了一个很长的吻。

离开车库的时候诸葛亮并没有缓过来，还在轻轻地不断抽泣，他趴在赵云肩膀上，附在他耳边轻声说：“这次是我不对，但是我…”  
到家门口了，赵云把诸葛亮放下来，捧着他的脸再次亲吻：“我知道，我爱你。”


End file.
